


Crazy for You

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Through the Years [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: When Sheamus agrees to help Dean Ambrose by being his designated driver. little does he know the surprises that are in store for him.





	Crazy for You

"Of course Ambrose would want to meet Seth at a dive," Sheamus mutters, staring deeply into a glass of diet soda. 

He had _somehow_ gotten roped into being the designated driver for Dean. It's not something he would normally do but it's a rare night when he's finished early and has nowhere to be. 

Sheamus just hadn't counted on Dean picking the biggest dive bar he could find. He actually had double-checked when they pulled up because it hadn't seemed like a place that either Dean or Seth would willingly be. 

Dean just patiently explained that it had seemed like a good place to meet where they didn't risk being recognized. Sheamus believed the exact _opposite_ but figured it didn't make much sense to argue with him. 

He tries to avoid coughing, fanning the air around him. This is also one of the only bars in the area that still allows indoor smoking. Normally, Sheamus wouldn't care, figuring to each his own but the smoke irritated his lungs and burned his eyes.

"You were kidnapped too?" a familiar voice asks, just behind Sheamus' left ear. 

Sheamus jerks, trying to figure out who's behind him. He _recognizes_ the voice but isn't sure from where. 

"Don't sneak up on me." Sheamus stares for a second, still trying to place the voice. The bar is dark and smoky so he stares longer than he would have liked.

"Don't recognize your own partner?" The voice laughs. "Cesaro." 

"Sorry, can't see a _damn_ thing." Sheamus pats the seat next to him. "Care to join me?" 

"Was headed to the patio- better air quality." Cesaro rests his hand on Sheamus' shoulder. 

Sheamus wishes he could describe what he felt when Cesaro touched him. The only explanation he can think of is 'warm electricity'. 

He just wishes he understood what it meant. 

Sheamus jumps off the barstool, following Cesaro to the patio. It takes him a second to catch up because the bar is _packed_.

The patio isn't much bigger. It's a few cubic feet long by a few cubic feet wide. There's a cheap patio set that's clearly seen better days.

"Feel like this chair is going to break," Sheamus mutters, shifting uncomfortably in the plastic chair. 

"I suggest sneaking off to the diner next door. The reviews say they have good pie, hot coffee and no smoke." Cesaro sits across the table, staring at Sheamus. "Also, no broken bones when the chairs break beneath us." 

"Tell Seth where we'll be," Sheamus says, turning his head to stare at the diner. "I'll be right here." He watches Cesaro as he heads back into the bar. 

Sheamus _adores_ Cesaro. He has this incredible way of making everything, even the minutiae, seem so special. He's making Sheamus change the way he sees the world. 

It is intense.

It is beautiful.

"Come on." Cesaro grabs him by the hand. "They're okay if we go and come back." 

"Was going to go _regardless_ ," Sheamus admits, getting to his feet. "I was nice enough to take him. He can wait for me." 

The diner is surprisingly busy. They're so crowded that the only available space is a booth in a dark corner. 

"Romantic," Cesaro teases, his lips turning up in a slight smirk. He gently touches Sheamus' forearm. 

_Is he flirting with me?_ Sheamus thinks, staring ahead. 

"Let me order," Cesaro says, facing the waitress. 

Sheamus isn't used to not being in control of what's going on around him. Under normal circumstances, this would drive him absolutely insane. Yet, when Antonio does it, it's fine. 

"Black coffee for me. One piece of pumpkin pie and one piece of whatever is your favorite pie." Cesaro gazes expectantly at Sheamus. "What would you like to drink?" 

"Diet soda, please." Sheamus nods at the waitress.

_Why does this feel like a date? Is this a date?_ Sheamus' mind floods with thoughts. _When did I start crushing on fuckin' Cesaro?_

"You are quite the dreamer, Sheamy." Cesaro gently nudges him. "Talk to me." 

"Lovely weather lately." Sheamus is _mortified_. He's actually talking about the weather? Wasn't that just a movie cliche? 

Cesaro places his hand on top of Sheamus's hand, squeezing. Sheamus brings his head up, still clearly trying to figure out what's going on. 

" _Schatz_ , you have no need to be nervous. Two friends out for coffee and dessert. Nothing more." Cesaro's hand dances over his skin. 

Sheamus' heart drops. It surprises him to realize that he's disappointed. 

"Unless you want it to be more?" Cesaro's voice sounds almost hopeful as he continues stroking Sheamus' hand. 

Sheamus blinks, hoping he's not looking _too_ stunned. It's not often that he's rendered speechless. 

"It is entirely up to you." Cesaro nods in gratitude as the waitress sets the plates of pie down. 

"I'd like to..." Sheamus' throat actually grows dry. He sips at his soda, hoping to bring his voice back. "Take it _slow_ and see what happens." 

Not _many_ people know about his bad history with relationships. They tend to go _real_ bad _real_ fast. 

Cesaro nods, picking up a fork. He digs it into the mystery pie, breaks a piece off and tastes it. 

"Try this." He spears another bite and holds the fork to Sheamus' lips. 

Sheamus lets Cesaro feed him the bite. As he chews, all he can taste is a strange mix of raspberries and cherries. 

"Raspberry-cherry?" he asks, picking at the pumpkin pie. 

"Think so." Cesaro shrugs. "Always an interesting experience." 

"What? Sampling random pie?" 

"Go to a restaurant, ask someone what their favorite sweet is and try it. Never quite know what you're going to get." Cesaro tries a bite of the pumpkin pie and nods. "Okay, this place is not bad." 

He smirks, almost as if he's resisting the urge to say more. 

_Especially for the first date._ Sheamus completes the sentence in his head. 

"So, take it slow but you _aren't_ against more?"Cesaro asks, settling on the bench next to Sheamus. With their dessert finished, they sit stargazing in the parking lot. 

"I _like_ you." Sheamus is trying to find the right words to describe the energy that's surging inside. "I _enjoy_ your energy." He closes his eyes, making a decision. "So, I'm going to ask if I can kiss you and I'm _hoping_ you'll say yes." 

"Never know," Cesaro responds, grinning. He reaches out, gently caressing Sheamus' cheek. " _Ask_." 

Sheamus swallows, trying to find the nerve to continue. This is a line that once crossed will change _everything_. 

"Can I kiss you?" Sheamus turns, his body facing Cesaro.

"I don't know, can you?" Cesaro smirks evilly. 

" _May_ I kiss you?" Sheamus tries again. He just hopes he doesn't look too embarrassed.

Sheamus turns his head, leaning in. As he prepares for this, he closes his eyes and inhales, smelling the ever present scent of coffee.

Cesaro hesitates. 

Sheamus stops, doing his best to take it _slow_. If this is not what Antonio wants, he wants to give him a chance to back out. 

Before he can say a word, Cesaro covers his mouth with a hungry, passionate kiss. His lips are softer than Sheamus had ever imagined. He tastes faintly of coffee and nutmeg. 

The world around them melts away. The only noise Sheamus hears is the beating of his own heart. Finally, he opens his eyes and reluctantly pulls away. 

"Sad to say I need to breathe." Sheamus smiles sheepishly. 

"Same." Cesaro sighs happily. "This was _not_ a bad first date." 

_Considering it didn't start out as a date, I have to agree._ Sheamus thinks. 

"Text me?" Cesaro asks, pulling Sheamus into a tight hug. Then, he gives Sheamus a quick kiss. 

"You might even get a call," Sheamus replies, reluctantly breaking the hug. "Thank you." 

They walk back towards the bar. To be honest, Sheamus isn't even sure he's walking. 

He's pretty sure that he's _gliding_. 

-Fin-


End file.
